This type of cleaning system is used both during operation of the machine and after shutting it down to free the coffee- and milk-carrying components of product remains deposited or stuck in the latter or of other impurities and to ensure that the machine always operates under impeccably hygienic conditions.
With the previously known cleaning systems of this type it is disadvantageous that they do not enable automatic adaptation of the cleaning performance to the respective operating conditions.